


The World To Me

by sixnumbers



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, Female Character of Color, Getting Together, Multi, Polyamory, Polyandry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixnumbers/pseuds/sixnumbers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock, manager to cellists and jazz musicians, ends up with his first rock star client: Nyota Uhura. He finds that she's more than expected, dealing with her romantic involvements, vibrant personality, as well as his growing love for her. But with two other men (and another woman) in the picture, will he be content to not be her one and only?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> so if you haven't noticed I love rockstar!AUs because I love, love, love music. The timeframe for this actually still within the ST:AOS series, but instead of being shipmates, everyone's labelmates. They are a band...for now. Pavel typically does backing drums for other solo artists. Hikaru does the same, though he used to be in a metal band. Jim is a solo artist who takes the backseat to Nyota begrudgingly. Nyota, of course, does a lot of solo work and works with a myriad of artists.
> 
> Other characters that will progressively show up: Gaila (because I love her, #gailalives)! Christopher Pike! Lieutenant Darwin! Bones! idk everyone. everyone will be in it. 
> 
> enjoy?

The music is loud, almost uncomfortable for his hearing. Even with earplugs, Spock felt his brain rattling. The crowd around him was loud, raucous, and...young. Some were possibly thirty. But he felt surrounded by teenage girls, and young 20-somethings. Their hair and skin came in a variety of colors, a sea of bouncing frames and thin arms raised high. In contrast, he felt as if he was encroaching on the space. The three piece suit probably did no favors. And the fact that most of the men, fathers and boyfriends of these girls were often in the farther back rows. But he decided to get front row center to see his newest client.

Nyota Uhura, or as her fans knew her, Ny, was a powerhouse. Her slim frame was draped in a long black dress, gold bangles on her wrists and a gold necklace that reminded him of lace. Her makeup was dramatic, gold and black like her dress, lips lightly glossed. If anything, she was a work of art as much as her music was. And her music...unlike most things he heard nowadays. She relied little on electronic noises, leaning toward organic instruments. The band, dubbed as 'The Helmsmen', are a perfect compliment to her voice. The guitarist, Jim Kirk, tosses his hair about while playing his guitar passionately. The bassist, Hikaru Sulu, tends to stand in place, but never stops smiling. Though Spock can barely see the drummer, Pavel Chekov, he can hear the energy in the rhythm he plays. Nyota's voice soars over the instruments, like a chorus packed in one woman.

_I couldn't lose it all again/Nothing means the world to me/as much as you do!_

What he's parced out of the song, 'The World To Me', is her longing for a mysterious, ungendered other person. “You” is used so often instead of 'him' or 'her', and Spock wonders if this is in comment to the supposed rumors of her once dating Gaila, an Orion woman who directed most of their videos. In public, she had really only dated a man named Geoffrey, a fellow Kenyan who was also a millionaire. The relationship had recently been dissolved, if he remembers correctly. But this song was much older than that relationship, he remembers clearly.

_Whatever stops us spinnin'/We've still got our hearts_

A girl next to him, who might just be 19, is crying and her black mascara streaks across her cheeks. She mutters _shit_ and digs in her pockets, finding a tissue to wipe it away. Spock moves back to the stage, and Nyota has taken to singing next to Sulu, the two sharing a grin that belay a close relationship. Kirk, who has tossed his hair back out of his eyes, seems to spark with something before shaking his head. He plays the shake as if he meant to do that, and keeps playing.

-

The encore song, 'Warp Speed', is a perfect time for Spock to make his way to backstage. He shows his credentials and is properly scanned in. The long hallway to the green room is unsettlingly cold, especially after he had been in his element surrounded by hundreds of people who were sweating. The green room, with the door wide open, is full of fresh fruit, all cut into interesting shapes of flowers. Water is plentiful in glass bottles, and there are also a few bottles of vodka and whiskey and a surprising amount of cola and pizza. He decides against eating any of it, taking a seat on the well-worn couch.

He hears a commotion, and manages to parse out a conversation.

“Do you two always have to flirt on stage?” He recognizes Kirk's voice from the short interview he gave a while back, talking about his solo album that is only half-finished. Footsteps stop abruptly from what he guesses is a few yards away. The hallway echoes, so it is easy to hear exactly what he's saying.

“It's just fun, Jim. I didn't know you were so possessive.” Nyota's voice is tinged with hurt.

“I'm not...possessive, Ny. I just-”

“No one's getting any vibes from us, or it would be all over the tabloids now.” Sulu's voice chimed in. “Calm down. I thought we were all pretty not serious?”

“ _Exactly_ ”, Uhura emphasizes. “Which is why Jim needs to stop being so boyfriendy with me.”

“I'm sorry, _I'm_ boyfriendy? Hikaru just bought you roses last week and took you on a yacht cruise last month.”

“I'd do the same for you, sweetie”, Sulu says without a hint of sarcasm. “I took Pavel out for brunch, it's just a thing I _do_. No offense, Pav.”

"None taken", says the man who's been otherwise silent.

“Whatever." Jim grunts. "Anyway, that guy is probably waiting for us.”

“That _guy_ is my new manager, Jim. You'll be seeing him plenty.”

Spock hears more footsteps, and stands, brushing his pants free of imagined debris. All four walk in, and he is surprised how gleeful they all seem.

“You're the new manager for me, hm?” Nyota is glazed in sweat, her gold eyeshadow glittering more with it. He forgets they're all managed individually, but tend to work on each other's projects. He also feels his heart rate pick up slightly, being in her presence. She is a work of art on and off stage, and her scent is intoxicating to him already. This will be difficult.

The men take to the food quickly, Chekov going for the pizza while Kirk picks up a bottle of water and tosses it in between his hands. Sulu just takes a seat, not too far away from any of them, and rubs his temples.

“Yes. Hello.” Spock extends his hand, and Uhura's comes to shake it. Her grip is deceptively strong for a woman so thin. “I'm Spock.”

“Spock?” She laughed. “That's it?”

“My proper name is typically difficult for most non-Vulcans to say.”

Nyota quirks her lips into a grin. “Alright. I took a few years of Vulcan in college, so I might be better off than you think.” She smirks, then chuckles softly. “I guess I'll call you that for now, though.”

Spock nods his head. “Thank you.”

“Are you hungry? Please, eat something, before Jim does.”

Jim turns around, mouth half-full of pizza crust, and furrows his eyebrows.

“'eard that.” He chews a little more and swallows. “I'm not as bad as she thinks I am.” He wipes his hands on a nearby napkin and sticks it in his pants pocket. “James Kirk, nice to meet you. I'd shake your hand but...it's a little gross.”

“That is very considerate of you”, Spock said with a nod.

Uhura chuckles. “While he may be a little gross, he at least doesn't spread it.” She looks around the room, smiling still. “The rest of you wanna introduce yourselves?”

“Pavel Chekov, drummer at large.” Pavel has at least assembled a plate with a fork instead of eating pineapple slices with his hands. He waves from afar instead of getting close. “Good to meet you.”

Sulu stands up, shrugging his shoulders, and walks over. “Hikaru Sulu. Nice to meet you.” Hikaru seems to be the most curt, but given the issue he was just involved in, he might be a little tense. He reaches out for a handshake and Spock joins his hand, noticing Hikaru's slightly sweaty palms.

“If you do not mind me asking”, Spock begins with some reluctance, “where are your agents?”

“On vacation. Bones tends not to keep too close tabs on me. Not that it would do any good”, Kirk chuckles. He goes back to unscrewing the water bottle to drink from.

“Darwin's flight was delayed”, Sulu chimes in, walking back to his seat. “She's in the car over now.”

“Monty's the sound engineer, too, so he's probably doing that”, Chekov adds, eating a strawberry with greenery and all. Spock involuntarily cringes.

“And you got me. It's nice to meet in person, Mr. _Spock_.” She adds a gleeful lilt on his name and smiles wide. Spock, though his mind yelled at him otherwise, smiled back. “Take a seat. Hang out. We're all gonna get changed. Right, fellas?”

“Absolutely”, Jim says, finishing his water bottle and placing it on an empty table space. “I'm dying for a shower.”

“That's surprising”, Pavel murmured, though Jim was oblivious.

Sulu gets up without a word and heads out the room, while the other men follow. Nyota is the last person there with Spock, and she's smiling at him again.

“There's a car outside, if you wanna wait there. We can talk more over dinner or coffee, get things sorted out. Speaking to you over the phone isn't quite the same as seeing you in person. I thought you'd be shorter.”

Spock is slightly confused by her assumption. Was there something with his voice that presumed a small stature?

He doesn't get to ask as she laughs and walks away, the air catching her skirt and making it look as if she fluttered.

 


	2. after the show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyota and Spock talk one-on-one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So, first: thank you for reading! I like the feedback so far. I hope I'm not gonna be disappointing anyone. This chapter and the next will further break down *why* they all work separately. The Spock/Uhura will be an extremely slow burn, and the Kirk/Uhura and Sulu/Uhura will show more in the future. Both of their relationships are generally in flux. Chekov and Uhura are more like siblings than anything in this universe.
> 
> I'll shut up now

Nyota was, of course, caught by a pile of eager fans. Security was still there, luckily, or else she would have regretted not leaving with the other guys. They've stuck out for a while, since the show's had been over for nearly an hour. She shook hands, and talked, at length, with a few people. She didn't want to be one of those stars who seemed to never speak to anyone. One young man, with a bright blond streak in his afro, shares how her last album saved his life. She gives him a bear hug as he cries into her shoulder. She knew that it might be recorded on someone's phone, but she didn't care. It was important to her to show how much that meant, and to show he was just as important. She gently kissed him on the forehead, and she sadly let go, knowing the car is waiting for her. And how much drivers hate running late. She rushed off to see the plain, black sedan waiting for her. Where does she even have to go, anyway?

She opens the door and nearly jumps out of her skin when she sits down. She had entirely forgotten she offered Spock a ride with her. And a semi-business date.

Spock quirked his eyebrows. He was sitting with ankles crossed and hands in lap. Nyota thought he _should be_  uncomfortable, but seemed fine. She takes a brief moment to get comfortable. There was something oddly...attractive about him. Maybe it was the ears, pointed to match the sharp uptick of the corners of his lips. Or the well-tailored suit, black with a red pocket square, fitted to a lean frame.

“Sorry, forgot you'd be in here.” She takes a deep breath, laughing at her forgetfulness.

“It is perfectly fine. I have been speaking with Ms. Brackett about her former career in Starfleet.”

Ms. Brackett, who Nyota knows better as Angie, chuckles.

“Apparently Spock here contemplated going into it.”

“Really?” It's part disbelief that the son of two artists would ever bother with military action, and another part of being astounded by jumping from Starfleet to somehow becoming a manager of artists.

Angie turned around to drive, and the car quickly left the now-empty parking lot, ebbing onto the highway.

“You do not approve of Starfleet?”

She shook her head disapprovingly. “I'm not big on their idea of 'peacekeeping'.”

Because 'peacekeeping' was always a lie. She understood why the Klingons weren't interested: they would never be so...diplomatic about turning against someone.

Spock nodded gently. “You are a pacifist?”

Nyota furrowed at the term. She's not a pacifist in any right. She had her bouts of anger, gotten into a fist fight or two. But she was never a liar about it.

“I simply wish they'd do a little more honest cultural exchange than just trying to draw everyone into the Federation. Not everyone wants to be a part of their little club. It also presumes that all advanced species want to assimilate.” She shakes her head. “I just don't think that's true.”

Spock raised his eyebrows, and then nodded. “You make an excellent point.”

She preened the slightest bit.

“So”, she starts again, “What was your plan for Starfleet?”

“I was interested in computer programming and inter-species ethics.”

Nyota shakes her head. “You didn't need Starfleet for that. And, wow, managing people from there? How'd that happen?”

She knew a little about Spock, based from her cursory internet search. His father, Sarek, was a Vulcan lyre player who achieved a small amount of fame when he came to Earth as part of an inter-planetary cultural exchange. His mother, Amanda Grayson, was the accompanying singer for the group on Earth. Their child, the man sitting next to her, was almost a footnote. Nowhere near the same prolificness as either, and he seemed content about that fact. A brief fever over the 'child of two worlds', but it was a flash in the pan. The novelty of Vulcan-Human relations faded as the brightly colored children of other races came to the forefront.

“While my focus was computer programming in my undergraduate studies, I also took interest in music management courses. My mother and father introduced me to some of their close friends, and I started working in the field once I graduated.”

His smile is slight, barely visible in the near-darkness of the car. But she felt it more than she saw it, liked the way his eyes dart out the window and back to her. She simply hummed in understanding. It wasn't the first story she had heard like that.

Angie pulled the car up to the entrance of her hotel and turned to Spock eagerly.

“So, are you still up for a drink?”

“I thought we were getting coffee, or dinner?”

“Little late for that, don't you think? I know Vulcans aren't affected by Human alcohol, but you could get a Shirley Temple or something. We talk some things over.”

Spock's lips quirk into a slight half-smile, and his eyes wander as if he's thinking it over.

“I accept.”

 


	3. bar talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyota opens up. Spock kind of does, too.

“Would you mind telling me why your band all are separately managed?”

Nyota stirred her amaretto sour with her drink straws before sipping it. She almost laughed, but given the serious look on Spock's face, she decided against it.

“You want the short version, or the long one?”

“The long version, if that is acceptable.”

She should have expected that. While Spock is half-Vulcan, he spent most of his life on the planet. She wondered how well the Vulcan elite would deal with Sarek and Amanda and their little one.

“We don't get along famously a good 80% of the time. And it's always been like that. I'm not going to pretend I'm not a part of the problem. Jim and I have our arguments. And while Pavel and I are close, we don't usually see eye to eye musically. Pavel and Kirk don't ever have much to say to each other, to be truthful. Pavel and Hikaru could probably be managed by the same people, but Scotty and Pavel go too far back. Hikaru and Kirk do very different styles on their own, and Bones doesn't care much for metal. We all have separate projects and things to do--”

“Forgive me for interrupting, but I have a question.”

“You're forgiven”, Nyota said with a smirk. “What's the question?”

“Why do you refer to Dr. McCoy as 'Bones'?”

It came so natural to her that she said it without preface. “'Sawbones'. It's an old term for 'doctor'. The first time Jim heard him say 'Doctor Leonard McCoy', he laughed and asked if he was a 'real sawbones'." She smiled. "No one knew what he was talking about. So, it kind of became our little joke.”

“I would be unaware of the term, as well.”

“It's 1860s terminology. Kinda gory, if you think about it. But...Jim loves stuff like that. He owns a few old dictionaries, some first editions of books he scored at auctions.” She paused for another sip. Jim was a closet nerd, and only his close friends really knew it. “Anyway, with all of us. It seemed neater to never incorporate. While our managers may all have different ideas of what we _should_ be doing, we're sometimes too busy to listen and agree.”

“Fascinating.” His face remained neutral. “You have said nothing about your working relationship with Mr. Sulu.”

She smiled, absentmindedly. Thinking of Hikaru usually brought the thoughts of his calloused hands in hers, an infectious laugh she loved, the way he played bass and had a wicked glint in his eye after every show...

“We get along well, a majority of the time. We don't work together, though, outside of our little current group. He's got his whole metal band thing going on and I'm more interested in singing jazz when I'm not doing the rock thing. Different people need different connections, don't you think?”

“I understand. I find your singing prowess in either style is exemplary.”

Nyota smiled, raising her eyebrows in surprise. “You must have listened to the work I did with Abel Forrest?”

Spock nodded, and she felt a little touched by the fact he decided to care about her music. While Bones had remained a solid 'fan' on the outskirts, she could tell what was and wasn't his thing. He was more country and country-influenced rock music. Which is why him and Jim were perfect for one another.

“Thank you. I appreciate it.”

“You are welcome. I am merely stating a fact. Or, at the least, one that I believe is true.”

Is that some sort of Vulcan-English pickup thing he's doing? One he 'believes is true'. Logical thinking. Uhura briefly wondered what he had to compare. His mother? Birdsongs? A warm, wooden cello? An in tune Vulcan lyre?

She chuckled in response, and Spock raised an eyebrow.

“I'm not...not laughing at you. Just—I hadn't heard it that way before.”

“My apologies. I will attempt to say it more frequently.”

Nyota smiled warmly, sighing. Spock watched her face with interest. She wasn't sure how to feel, but something about his expression was...calming. Reassuring.

“Anyway,” she said, accenting with another sip of her drink. She thinks she should only have one more, given how much of a lightweight she could be. “I hope that answers your question.”

“Yes. I am sure you have spent nights working out what to say to other people. I am glad you gave me the truth, and not a polished sample from your publicist.”

She laughed, setting down her drink. “She stopped bothering with them ages ago. I say too much on my fan page.”


	4. Jim Kirk Knows Plenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock and Kirk have a chat about Uhura while they do a soundcheck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :3 I'm actually pretty excited about where this is going. I don't know where I'll eventually end this, currently, but I'm having a lot of fun either way. <3

“Testing! Test one. Test two. Scotty, can you fix that buzzing?”

Spock watched Nyota clear her throat and hum a short melody into the microphone. It's soundcheck at the next venue 'Ny and the Helmsmen' are set to play. It was a larger than their last one, which would be a better comfort for Spock. This one had balcony seats, if he wished to sit elsewhere. Uhura sung gently into the mic, and it reminded him of spring, flowers blooming, and he can't explain any of it.

A voice chuckled next to him, and Spock turned to realize it was Jim Kirk.

“Isn't she somethin'?”

Spock is familiar with the phrase, though he wished to pretend that he wasn't. Nyota wasn't just 'something'. She was a singer, actress and sometimes dancer. She played piano in the past, and is a solid guitarist. She was...well, beautiful, additionally. 'Something' was diminutive.

“Ms. Uhura has numerous talents. Are you speaking of one in particular?”

Kirk chuckled, looking down at the floor before looking back at her. “I mean she's stunning, amazing...Even without the makeup and elaborate wardrobe and clangy jewelry. She's brilliant. Just listen to her.” Jim's shoulders soften and he looked at her with a soft smile. Nyota noticed them both and waved, Spock smiling back and Kirk nodding. She sings a few more runs and Jim burst into a grin, sighing.

Spock found himself unable to figure out what to say in response.

“You probably already know that, though. So, how has she been so far?”

What did Kirk expect him to say? “Demanding”, when she had just spend a good part of her night telling stories? “Difficult”, as if she should be unable to feel exhausted or simply tired of company?

“Immensely agreeable. Ms. Uhura and I had a long discussion on modern novels and movies of the last century. I look forward to working with her more.” He raises his eyebrows slightly. “Why do you ask?”

Spock was aware he's being probed for the little things, or even a potential too-interested idea to run on. He had to remember to call her 'Ms. Uhura', especially after spending the evening speaking to 'Nyota', Spock turned to face him properly and Jim almost huffed, shaking his head and crossing his arms instead.

“No reason at all. Just know how she can be with managers. She's not very content being controlled. By anyone. Surprised she signed a contract with any company at all.”

His face grew gravely serious. “I don't really know you, and she used to work with my manager but then she wanted to move elsewhere, do something different, y'know? So I'm just....” He shakes his head again. “Concerned. I want her to get things she wants to do. Bones---he doesn't have the same ins as you. You manage Erik Clay, right?”

“Yes, but Mr. Clay has taken an indefinite hiatus from performing.”

Nyota was busy making gestures to Scotty in the tech booth, singing nonsense words into the mic to check and see what came up right. Hikaru sat to her right, feet hanging off the stage and bass in lap, waiting for his turn.

“But you still know his people”, he says with a smirk. “She likes jazz work, and Clay does jazz like none other. You know his backing band and you know their style. She wants to do that every now and again and you're _perfect_ for it.”

“Yes, I guess I would be the right manager for those things. And I have the closest ties to Mr. Pike, so it seemed as if my management was for the best.”

“For the best?” Jim laughed, almost astounded at the idea. “You were probably _orchestrated_ over here.” Jim shook his head, almost chuckling. “You don't probably understand, when she told me she wanted to move management, had for almost two years, I had time to get prepared, and I never stopped supporting her. Carol Marcus is _amazing_ , don't get me wrong, but I just keep reading all my lyrics with Ny's cadence, in her voice and-”

“Jim!”

Spock turned toward Nyota's voice and Jim followed. She was urging him toward the stage with her hands.

“Get up here so we can figure out how your guitar sounds. I hope you aren't being too mean to Spock. He's alright, right?”

“Absolutely”, Spock said with a nod.

He turned his eyes back to Jim, who smiled in relief as he made his way up to the stage. He scrambled up the stairs as Nyota and Hikaru watched. He brushed himself off and grabbed his guitar, black with a smattering of gold details, plugging it into the amp.

Nyota smiled down at Spock, now the only person standing on the dance floor, and he smiled softly back.

 

 


	5. play nicely with others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyota and Jim have a heart to heart. Well, a little more than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am writing a Sulu/Uhura centric chapter, but I couldn't just let Kirk's weird attitude go unaddressed. Oh, there's a little makeouts in this, fair warning.

It wasn't a big deal that Jim and Spock talked. Jim never had anything bad to say about her, even when the press tried to turn their managerial breakup into something much larger. If anything, she at least had a clear conscience about how she treated others.

But she was still going to go to his dressing room and visit, though it had been the first time they'd been alone together since the tour started. Someone else was always with them, either Bones or Hikaru or even Chekov, on the rare occasion the two men were getting along.

Nyota got to his room and was relieved to find it open. Jim was fixing his hair intently, and noticed her presence immediately.

“Hey, Ny,” he said as he turned around, scrambling out of his chair. His arms quickly wrapped around her and squeezed her close, kissing her forehead gently.

“Hey, J,” she responded, nuzzling into him. His stubble was itchy, but familiar and relieving.

“What's up? Are you here about Spock?”

“Kinda sorta”, she said, looking down at the ground. “What did you two talk about?”

Jim pursed his lips, loosening his grip somewhat. “I just told him I missed having you on the team. You know me and Carol are still developing our sound. I just...had it together with you, y'know?”

“And you told him that?”

Jim raised his eyebrows. “Was that the wrong thing to say?”

Nyota shook her head. There was nothing wrong with what he said at all.

“Okay. I told him I wanted the best for you. That's really it.”

Jim placed his fingers under her jaw and kissed her softly on the lips. His hands moved to her hands, holding them loosely as he placed his forehead on hers.

“Stay with me for a bit? I know we go on soon but--I miss you.”

“Jim--”

“I know, I know.” He let go of her hands, stepping back slightly. “We're--not like that.”

Not like what?

“You can miss me”, she said, shaking her head. “I miss you too. Friends, lovers, whatever we are right now. We can miss each other's one-on-one time.”

Jim shifted uneasily. “That's what I mean, though. What am I to you?”

Nyota toyed with her scarf. “My boyfriend, J. My lover, my love.” She smiled weakly at her joke. Jim sighed, seemingly defeated.

“I—I want more than that.”

“What? Do you want to marry me? Or you just want me to yourself?”

“I'm awful,” he said, mussing his hair again. “I can't stand sharing you.”

“And I can't just not share my love”, Nyota said, chuckling. “You know I don't work that way. You want me to drop Hikki?”

“I know. It's ridiculous. He---he's just plain better for you. And I'm-.”

Nyota crossed her arms. “There's nothing wrong with that, Jim. You're different, and it's not a bad thing. You're---two different people. I can't interact with you both the same way. I love you both.”

Jim's eyes grazed the floor before meeting Nyota's again, and he smiled gently.

“I feel like I'm losing you, is all. You left Bones and I and I--”

Nyota closed the gap between them. “I'm right here. Don't expect me to go anywhere too soon.” She craned her head up to kiss Jim. His taste is comforting, the last remnants of mint hiding under a sharp spice she can't place. Jim pressed his hands across her back, stroking the bare skin he found there.

“Can we?”, he purred, and stroked a hand across her ass, avoiding squeezing to show he wasn't pressing anything.

“ _Yes_ ,” she breathed, and Jim took to hiking up her skirt, kissing away from her mouth and down her neck.

 


	6. unselfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikaru deals with a post-orgasmic Nyota, but he loves her anyway and doesn't mind at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh. I've been not writing very often as of late, which sucks. I'm sorry :c I'm contemplating leaving this unfinished because I don't know where this will go, and I hate not knowing. This is why I write one shots! :c
> 
> (also, Selfie got cancelled, so I wanted to post the chapter with gratuitous Sulu)
> 
> anyway, here's this chapter

Hikaru was in her dressing room by the time she got back. Luckily, Jim hadn't wanted to do much, intent on keeping her properly assembled before she hit the stage. She knew that Gaila was never as considerate. She was nearly hoarse before one show and couldn't let her come backstage anymore after that. Probably didn't help mend their relationship, when she thinks it over.

“Have fun?”, he chirped from the red loveseat in the room. Nyota closed the door behind her, pressing her back against it.

“Yes.” She raised her eyebrows “You aren't--”

“Jealous? Nope. I'm the one that is okay with sharing.”

Hikaru got up and Nyota walked over to him, and he immediately pulled him into a hug. Hikaru could be very sweet, but always had a bit of snark up his sleeve. It wasn't like Jim, who took himself so seriously sometimes it would be hard to crack a joke.

“Anyway, I get you a lot more than he does.”

“Greedy”, she whispered with a smirk. “If I thought otherwise, you had a thing for him.”

“Would you be upset if I did?”

She quirked an eyebrow, and then laughed.

“No, not at all. I've been dying for a threesome”, she purred, pulling him into a quick kiss.

“How are you feeling about tonight?”

“Good”, she said with a sigh. “I spent a lot of the day sleeping, drinking warm tea and doing my vocal exercises.”

“Same as always.”

“Well, what did you do? Practice?”

“No, I went to see the sights. Like musicians normally do. There's a good vintage record shop a few miles out of the city, owners were very nice.”

“...You're calling me _boring_.”

“No, you're diligent. I know how much singing means to you. It's your passion, and you go out there every night like it's your last time ever doing it.”

“Well, the fans deserve it, Hikki.”

He hummed gently, pressing his lips on her bare shoulder.

“Indeed they do. They should feel lucky.”

“Oh? Why's that?”

He chuckled, pressing his forehead onto her shoulder.

“Compliments after you just got laid, you're very blissful tonight.”

“Nothing wrong with a few sprinkles on a sundae, sweetie.”

“Alright.” He mockingly cleared his throat, stroking his hands over her shoulders. “You're _gorgeous_.”

“Mmmhm. What else?”

“You're a great singer”, he added with a smirk. “You're stylish and smart and quick-witted.”

She hummed, pleased. “And you are my handsome, sharp, talented love.”

“I'm not stylish?”

“You have your moments”, she added with a laugh.

There's a knock on the door, a single, loud one.

“Five Eyes' set is almost over, Ms. Uhura. Your soundcheck starts in ten.”

“Thank you, Hendorff.”

Hikaru sighed, stroking over her arms.

“We've got people to entertain. Including your new boss.”

“Boss?”

“I know you don't feel he is. You seem pretty comfortable with him.”

“I am. He's not as stuffy as he seems. We went to talk at the hotel bar last night.”

“I thought Vulcans were immune to alcohol.”

“They are. Doesn't mean I can't drink.”

Hikaru kissed her again, and smiled against her lips.


	7. Gaila appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaila happens to make an appearance in the city Ny and the Helmsmen are in. Spock thinks over his feelings a bit. Nyota continues to keep her two men in check.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! this was originally two separate chapters, but then the last part of the Nyota chapter got away from me. @_@ so here's this. another chapter will be uploaded soon (and finally get the Gaila/Nyota tag I've been dying to put on here).
> 
> enjoy :3

Spock didn't bother to stay for the actual show. He sent Uhura a message telling her to meet him in the morning. He hadn't seen her early that day, which he found unusual. She was, though one would suspect otherwise, an early riser.

He could go home at any time, he knew. But home felt empty, knowing he'd just have silence to welcome him. It seemed ridiculous to think that way. He had people he could call and talk with, but the murmur of the road made him nostalgic. He could recall spending time with his parents going to symphony house to concert hall. It seemed long ago where he could listen to adults talk about instrument tuning or telling jokes. The murmur was very different with artists like these, of course. With his other acts, the road was calm, freeing, an escape from the everyday. With Nyota it felt like madness.

Since he had taken up management, trips were less frequent. It should have given him time to settle down. If he had gone into any other field, he would have been happily married and content with it. At least, he would think so. He could not imagine what sort of woman he would want to marry. Someone intelligent, possibly artistic, and maybe witty to make up for his lapses in humor.

The taxi dropped him off at the hotel, and after paying with a handsome tip, he walked through the hotel doors. The elevators weren't far, but he began to notice a distinct clicking noise. High heels, he guessed, that were following him. Spock turned around to meet an Orion woman he had seen before, but he wasn't sure where. She was wearing very casual clothes, a flowy skirt and top that matched her red lipstick.

“Mr. Spock?”

Spock quirked his head slightly. She knew his name already?

“Yes?”

The woman extended her hand with a bright smile.

“Sorry, hi! I'm Gaila. I've worked with Ny in the past.”

Spock took the woman's hand to shake. His touch-telepathy training wasn't helping him not feel her _nervousnervousnervous_ through her cool hands. He had been warned that other non-human species might have stronger surges of thought.

“It is nice to meet you. Did you have an engagement with her?”

“Kinda sorta”, she said, clutching her hands together in a faux-relaxed pose. “I'm in town for a photoshoot, thought I'd surprise her.”

“I am sure she will be happy to see you.”

“I hope so. I--”, and her face twinged with alarm before settling back down. “I'll just rest up and order room service. She called the front desk and gave them an okay for me to have a copy of the key. Are you on the same floor?”

“Yes, all of her bandmates are.”

“If you don't mind me asking, Mr. Spock—Can I call you Spock?”

“That is fine.”

“Great!” Her tone switched to something more investigative. “Why _are_ you out here? Managers rarely need to travel with their artists anymore. I know you're new to her team but it could have waited until she—well, was done touring. I'm sure you've spoken through video chat and all.”

They had, he thought, but meeting someone in person was more important to him.

“Her label pushed the meeting, saying that the meeting could not wait. I spoke to Christopher Pike personally.”

Gaila smirked. “Ah, then that explains it all. He wouldn't give final approval if there wasn't good chemistry. I've met him a few times, seems like a very straight-forward man. And _handsome_ ,” she said with a sly shrug.

“I would not know.”

She laughed. “I got that vibe from you. We can talk more on the way up! By the way, love your cologne.”

Gaila walked toward the elevators confidently, and Spock sniffed his wrist to remember which one he was actually wearing.

–

_i left a surprise for you in your bed. ~g_

Nyota grinned. A Gaila surprise was always legendary.

“What's up?”, Hikaru said. They were all in the limo back, Hikaru and Nyota the most animated. He had graciously let her lay back in his lap, stroking his thumb over her arm absentmindedly. Jim was staring out the window with his forehead on it, taking up his own seat. Pavel was playing a game on his phone while seated oppositely from Jim.

“Gai's up to something. Might be another giant chocolate box. It took me three weeks to finish it.”

“Let's hope not. I had a stomach ache for two days. I can't help you eat that again”, he says with a laugh.

“More for me”, Jim grumbled with a slight smile.

Nyota made a dismissive noise. “I'll just see when we get there.”

The rest of the ride is silent, Nyota holding Hikaru's hand as the street lights zoomed by. Once they got to the hotel, the ride up in the elevators is punctuated with Pavel's laughter.

“Sorry”, he murmured. “There's a joke in this article I'm reading.”

“Forward me the link?” Jim asked, running his hands through his hair.

“Done and done”, Pavel responded, adding a flourish to his thumb gestures.

Nyota smiled. She was glad they were all behaving. The doors opened and Pavel beelined to his room.

“Give me a kiss goodnight?”, she address to either of the men. Hikaru pulled her close first, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips.

“Goodnight.”

“Night, baby,” she responded sweetly.

“I think my teeth are gonna fall out,” Jim grumbled.

Nyota pulled him close by his collar, rolling her eyes with a laugh. “You got _plenty_ of attention today, don't give me that.”

“I've always got room for more”, Jim said with a grin. She could hear Hikaru huff in faux indignation.

Nyota kissed him, letting her thumbs stroke over his face. Jim moaned appreciatively into the kiss. “ _I_ am tired, so don't think I'll be making any trips to your room.”

“So you might make one to Hikaru's?”

She stuck out her tongue. “None of your business.”

“I am _right here_ , just in case you forgot.”

Nyota let go of Jim's shirt and moved away from them both. “Sorry, had to keep him in check. See you both tomorrow for our early flight.”

Both men nodded groggily, before turning the opposite direction of her and going to their own rooms. She heard them discuss quietly about how the show went before they got out of hearing range.

 


	8. a little girl talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaila gives Nyota her well-deserved surprise.

Nyota guessed that she would be met with her surprise, whatever it was. Gaila had a habit for the outlandish, and somehow always caught her off guard. Once it was a new toy to try, another time she had brought a friend of hers from college for a threesome. Of course, she was another Orion.

Once she opened the door, however, Nyota found that she was underestimating what her surprise would be. Gaila was lying on the bed, facing the door, wearing a bright red negligee. Nyota almost dropped her key fob, closing the door fully by stumbling back into it.

“Surprise!” Gaila sat up eagerly, nearly chirping in excitement. “Do you like it? Bought it last week, thought I wouldn't see you for a while. Washed it with your favorite detergent, too.”

Gaila eagerly patted the bed. “If you don't wanna, then let me at least snuggle up with you. Maybe get a kiss? I've been traveling all week and once through a teleporter, which you know I _hate_.”

Nyota shook her head. “Wow, Gai.”

“ _Wow_ is what I do best, Ny. Now come on, I know your feet are killing you. Let me give you a massage, lull you right to sleep.”

“That sounds divine,” Nyota moaned. She slipped off her shoes and set down her bag, slipping off her cardigan and settling on the bed. Gaila put her hands on her as soon as her knees met the mattress, rubbing her shoulders and pressing a kiss on her bare neck.

“How was the show?”

“Great. We did an encore with two songs. The fans were ecstatic.”

Gaila hummed, working her way to massage one of Nyota's arms. “I'm glad. I know how happy that makes you.”

Nyota hummed, turning to face away from Gaila and sinking into the other woman's body. Gaila's hands moved away from her arms and to her stomach, gently rubbing circles over her tense muscles. It was nice, her warm, nimble fingers rubbing away her stress. And then she brushed over just the right spot, a little too low near her hips, and Nyota suddenly felt very interested in stripping the red lingerie off the other woman. She settled down off her knees, sitting properly on the bed as Gaila worked her way back up her side.

“So. I met your new manager on the way up.”

“Mmm. Yeah, Spock.”

“He's cute.” Gaila tapped Nyota's hips, a gesture she learned early on meant 'let me work lower'. Nyota turned around again, getting her legs within Gaila's reach. “You should add him to your harem,” Gaila added with a smirk.

“You're terrible, Gai.”

Her hands worked at her left ankle to start, rolling it around before rubbing thumbs into the sole of her feet. “Oh, please. He'd fit right in.”

“Mh, maybe.” Nyota let her head fall back into the comforter, sighing in relief. Gaila gave the best everything, and she had missed it. “I have enough on my plate with you, Hikki and Jim. Anyway, I've never dated a Vulcan before.”

“I'm glad you consider us still dating. And hesitant about Vulcans?” Gaila scoffed. “Didn't stop you from dating an Orion.”

“That's different. Orion culture isn't all 'repressing your feelings'. I can't read him a lot of the time.”

Gaila moved onto the other foot, repeating the same actions. “That just means you need more time to. He's been with you for what? Two weeks?”

“Roughly.”

“So give him a while to adjust. You know he usually works with smaller artists. He just needs to figure out how to interact with a rock star like you.”

Gaila punctuated her compliment with a kiss to Nyota's leg, leaving a trace of red lipstick on her skin.

“You always want to mark me, don't you?”

“Mmhm. Make you mine for a little while.”

“I'm always yours.”

Gaila purred at the statement, nuzzling into her calve.

“It's funny,” Nyota hummed, “that you happened to have a photo shoot in this city when I'm here, too. Be honest, Gai. You planned this, didn't you?”

“Not really.” Gaila's hands moved up to her calves, using all her fingers to smooth away tension. Which ended up moving square between Nyota's legs, feeling her pulse rise in kind. “It was originally for next week, but I managed to move it up with my model to today...”

“When you saw we were gonna be here?”

“Yeah.” Gaila switched to the other calve, rubbing the stress away. “You're not upset, are you?”

“No, not at all. Surprised. But not upset.”

Gaila kissed her thigh again, and tenatively brushed her hand between Nyota's legs.

“Kirk's been down there.”

“Oh? Then,” she hummed, “how about we take a shower together and get clean? I brought your favorite soap.” Gaila grinned. “And your favorite toys.”

Nyota smiled back warmly, taking hold of her hand. “You know me so well.”


	9. Asking Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock doesn't like to be curious, but when it's his client, he feels he has to get some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, two chapters in one day? This one's a little expository, but I hope it's nice.

Spock didn't see Nyota the night before, and was hoping to catch her before their flight. It was four am and Spock called first to see if she was even awake. It was somewhat uncomfortable for him to meet her out of dress clothes, but the flight, even in business class, was bound to be uncomfortable. He hoped that dark jeans and a fitted shirt would be agreeable.

“Hi, Spock.”

Spock smiled. “Nyota.”

A quick breath in followed. “Yes?”

“Do you want me to check in on your bandmates? Also, I would like to discuss some things with you in private.”

“Uhm, sure. Sorry. We can absolutely do that. Are you outside my door?”

“Yes.”

The phone call ended, abruptly, and Spock stared at the screen in disbelief before the door opened. Nyota's hair was down, wearing a pair of leggings and a flowy tunic top.

“Come in. The boys are probably still begrudgingly packing. 'Early morning' to them is seven in the morning,” she chuckled.

Spock was trying to calm his nerves heading into her room, trying his best to negate how gorgeous her perfume smelled. He's been training for years to suppress his heightened senses as well as his emotions, but he was rarely so...attracted to a client.

“So, what did you need to talk about?”

Nyota's voice placed him back in the moment.

“Mr. Pike hopes to speak with you at some point after the tour is done to talk about your solo output.”

“That's all? You could have texted me. We've got three more cities and it's done. Ny and the Helmsmen will be on hiatus for a few years. Maybe we'll finally change our name.” She chuckled.

“I wanted to discuss your...relationships with your bandmates.”

Nyota crossed her arms nervously. “I hope you don't think--”

“No. I was not suggesting anything at all. If you will forgive me, I simply do not understand.”

“What is there to understand? I'm dating two of them. Polyamory isn't something unusual now-a-days, Spock. And it's not like I'm hiding it.”

“That's not it, either.”

“Then what is it?”

“I want to know how you met them. And Gaila. Is she included in your relationship?”

Nyota uncrossed her arms, looking mildy more at ease.

“Yes, she is. She was my first anything. We've been friends since high school. I'm a first-gen immigrant, parents are from Kenya. She's one, too, though Orion is obviously a world away. We got attached to each other.”

“Attached.”

“I love her, as much as the boys, but our lives took separate paths. She went to college to be a photographer, and I went for two years in an attempt to be an English professor before I dropped out and started singing.”

“What of the other two?”

“Jim, well, I met him at a gig I did at a jazz club. I noticed his big blue eyes in the first row, he was sharply dressed and met me backstage. I didn't realize he sung, too. And he's got a gorgeous voice, smooth and velvety. I guess I fell in love with that first,” she hummed as she took a seat on the bed. Nyota patted the space next to her, and Spock sat with some distance between them. “He asked me out on a date after his set, said we could talk music and he knew this little place that had great drinks.”

Nyota shrugged. “It went from there.”

“And Mr. Sulu.”

“Sulu's the recent addition, but I—I'm more attached to him. I was already with Bones and Jim working together on our first album, and Hikki was the bassist they bought in. I was fascinated with him, his beautiful hands and his laugh. I also felt guilty. At the time Jim and I were exclusive, he'd given up being so...well, interested in other women.”

“And somehow, you let him let Sulu in.”

“Yes. I had to tell him, because besides my family, I told him everything. He suggested a threesome but I knew he wasn't interested in Hikki that way, though he'd been interested in men before.” Nyota stopped and covered her mouth. “I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. He keeps that part pretty private.”

“I have no reason to break that confidentiality.”

She nodded before she continued. “He just told me to go out with him, 'take him for a spin'. We ended up getting dinner at this Italian place and I—I ended up going home with him. Which I didn't do before, not even with Jim. But then I couldn't stop seeing him, and he was just as into it as I was. I fell in love with him, a different, warm love than the kind I have for Jim.”

“And what sort of love would that be?”

“Familiar, but hot. It's love tinged with lust. I couldn't imagine being without him in my life, but he—he knows me very well. And Hikki, well, his love is soft and warm, like hot syrup. If that's not an awful analogy.”

“No, not at all.”

“Um, the three of us...we worked something out. And that something still works two years later.”

“Where does Gaila fit in?”

“The boys respect her being my first lover, so she is not in our equation. Another person coming in, regardless of gender, will have to be calculated,” she said with a smile.

Spock nodded, and went to stand.

“Where are you going?” Nyota absentmindedly grabbed his hand, and Spock inhaled sharply at the contact. He wasn't prepared for the warm feelings that translated through the touch, and he could feel one being repressed.

“Ah! I'm sorry, I just—”

“No, I apologize. I've kept you for too long. Thank you for...helping me understand. I must gather my things and the car should be here shortly.”

Nyota nodded. “Yes, of course. I'll do the same.”

“Thank you, again.”

“Of course. You should know as much about me as you can, right? We'll be working together for at least a year.”

Nyota smiled, and saw him to the door. Once it closed behind him, he could feel his stomach twist nervously and hoped he wasn't turning green.


End file.
